Fuuinjutsu
by Shadic the Hedgehog Author
Summary: Where I seal all my errant Plot Bijuu. If you want to make a Fanfiction Jinchuuriki with one, go ahead. I'd just like to know about it so I can read it too! Will update sporadically.
1. Ichibi: Sasuke's a GIRL ? !

Fuuinjutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The issues of the story are Kishimoto's doing.

Ichibi: Sasuke's a GIRL?!

A/N: I've looked all over the place for a Fem!Sasuke fic, but I've never found one. Everyone seems to prefer to make female Narutos and pairing her with Sasuke or Gaara or someone annoying like that. Fem!Haku I can understand, as he's very androgynous already, but I digress. On to the Plot Bijuu!

---

By the measure of a Naruto universe, things in this one were the same as most others: Naruto carries the Kyuubi, gets on Team 7 with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi with no extra abilities granted him in other worlds, and goes through the Wave Country arc s normal. But this story doesn't quite focus on Naruto himself, but on Sasuke. We join Team 7, minus Kakashi, in the Forest of Death, just as Orochimaru leaves Naruto with an extra seal on his stomach, and Sasuke with a Cursed Seal.

Sakura was worried. Naruto was unconscious from whatever the Snake Sannin had done to his stomach, and Sasuke-kun was out cold as well. Or rather, Sasuke-kun was out HOT, as he was burning up and moaning in pain. She had to fend for herself, something she hadn't had to do before, while protecting her teammates, something else she was new to. Thankfully, she didn't have to travel far to find a suitably fortified cave made from the roots of a tree, where she started building traps after laying her crush and Naruto beneath the tree.

After making the most of her academy-level trap-making skills, she returned to Sasuke's side, wiping off his forehead from the accumulated sweat of his feverish dreams. Sasuke had been banged up rather badly in his fight with Orochimaru (a name the ever-academic Sakura had read, but never dream she would meet, let alone fight), and some of what the Sannin had done had apparently cut Sasuke pretty badly, meaning Sakura would have to bandage him as well.

Blushing profusely, Sakura peeled off Sasuke's shirt to administer her academy-grade medical skills to his wounds. Her embarrassment was suddenly canceled out and overwhelmed by sudden curiosity over the bandages that were already on Sasuke's chest. Believing that the bandages were there for some other, older wound, she started taking it off, to replace it. After she got it all the way off, however, she was shocked to see something that nearly made her faint: Sasuke's breasts.

This is not to say that they were man-boobs caused by lack of exercise, especially as Sakura knew Sasuke worked out often, but the mammary glands of a twelve-year-old human girl. Horrified at the initial thought, Sakura quickly checked for what most kunoichi sought after in regards to Sasuke, and found instead what she would have found on herself in the same area.

Thankfully for Sasuke, and the story, Sakura managed to remember that she was trying to mend Sasuke's wounds when she discovered his, or rather, _her_ actual sex, and quickly returned to the task. After finishing with that, she returned Sasuke to her original state of dressed, which was, indeed, dressed, and went to check on Naruto (and hope that she wouldn't receive the same surprise with her other teammate). Once she was certain Naruto was mostly unharmed and definitely male (Sakura's face would be red for hours, she was sure of it), she began contemplating her discovery.

_I-I don't believe it... _she muttered in her mind._ How did no one know? I mean Sasuke-kun (or would it be Sasuke-chan now?) wasn't in the kunoichi classes, but he- she should have been if she is, but... _Sakura found her head was starting to spin from attempting to contemplate the "How," so she started, instead, on wondering "Why." As in "Why would Sasuke pretend to be a boy?" Either sadly, or thankfully, Sakura was innocent yet, and didn't have any inkling that if the village Council had known, Sasuke-chan would have already been repeatedly forced into attempts to rebuild her dead clan.

Sasuke herself hadn't actually thought about that side of the equation, her reason for never correcting people on the proper use of pronouns concerning her was apathy. Pure and simple: she didn't care if everyone thought she was a boy, just as long as she got to kill her brother for killing their family. As for binding her, somewhat impressive for an almost-teen, breasts, Sasuke was annoyed at how they would get in the way and throw off her balance while training, and simply bound them tight to keep them out of the way.

Things continued much as they had in the original Naruto after that, though Sakura was thinking far more intently than she had been before, and the squirrel got crushed by one of her log traps (no great loss, Lee showed up anyway). It wasn't until they reached the tower in the center of the Forest of Death that the next change occurred. Sasuke had finished her match against Akado Yoroi with her Cursed Seal acting up as usual (though perhaps slightly more intently than before), and it was Kakashi's turn to learn about his favourite student's unintentional secret.

Sakura's match with Ino went the same as before, though Inner Sakura got some help by way of throwing images of Sasuke's true nature at Ino, scaring her out of their mind that way, though Sakura found herself oddly unshaken in her loyalty to Sasuke, even knowing that she wasn't into girls like that.

Orochimaru got the shock of his current life upon seeing the half-naked Uchiha girl, though it didn't last long, as he was already in a female body at the time, anyway. His plans hadn't changed, but he would have to assign someone other than Karin to be Sasuke's mate before possessing her, as two girls obviously couldn't make more Uchiha bodies for him to inhabit.

All-in-all things were mostly unchanged by this revelation, if one were to consider the way things work in the Naruto-verse. But there were a myriad of ways things could have been different that this author didn't want to explore at this time. Perhaps whoever decides to adopt this fanfiction Jinchuuriki could take things in a new direction, or even change the time of discovery, but I'm not that imaginative.

---

Next: the Nibi plot Biju: A Different Kind of Sound Invasion. Expect it whenever I feel like actually writing it out!

(Also, I'm waiting for more reviews for A Step Onto Chronos before I update it. Please read it and tell me what you think!)


	2. Jyuugobi: Riptide Naruto

Jyuugobi: Riptide Naruto

A/N: Okay, I know I said my next plot bijuu was going to "A Different Kind of Sound Invasion," but I've been enamoured with Slivers lately, so I'm writing up this instead. I realize there's, like, five other Naruto/Sliver fics out there, but this is a bit of a unique take on it.

I've also realized that trying to capture the plot bijuu in a particular order is not going to work very well, so I'm not going to make many promises as to what's coming next.

It hadn't been too hard for Naruto to get the Forbidden Scroll, thanks to paralyzing the Hokage with his Oiroke no Jutsu. It had been a minor challenge to get past the Jonin and ANBU guards without being detected, but as he could dodge them for hours after being caught in broad daylight in a bright orange jumpsuit, being extra stealthy at night was easy.

He made it out to one of his many refuges around the village, an abandoned shack in the woods not too far from the academy. As he opened the scroll, another, smaller, scroll rolled out. He ignored it at the moment in favour of the jutsu he spotted upon unfurling the scroll: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He knew he sucked at the normal Bunshin, so maybe a different version would work out for him? He set to work trying to decipher the kanji that described how to perform the technique, before finally giving up and using the pictures accompanying the kanji to try and learn it.

It took him half an hour to figure out how he had to mold his chakra to complete the technique, and not long after, ten copies of himself suddenly poofed into existence.

"It worked?" all of him chorused. They grinned and jumped into the air. "Yatta! Now I've got a clone technique, so they'll have to pass me!" The Narutos then frowned at hearing their voice in surround sound, but before any of them could do something about it, one picked up the scroll that had fallen out of the Forbidden Scroll.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked. The other Narutos crowded around him.

"Looks like a scroll," commented one.

"We can see that," replied another.

"Open it up!" spoke a fourth.

"Alright, I'm getting' to it!" The first Naruto, who was holding the scroll, opened it up. Emblazoned on the scroll, right next to the title, was a strange spiral symbol that seemed more like an extended half-circle. Naruto (one of him, anyways) cocked his head to the side as he read the kana that accompanied spiral-like symbol.

"Su-ri-ba?" he tested. Another scrunched up his face and tried to say it another way.

"Su-ri-va?" Soon all the Narutos were trying to figure out how to say the strange word.

"Sri-ba?"

"No, it's gotta be a 'va' sound!"

"Well, what about the second part?"

"'Ri' doesn't quite sound right... But what about 'li?'"

"Su-li-va?"

"Silent 'u?'"

"Okay, let's try that? Sliva!"

"Sliva... still doesn't seem quite right."

"Oh, let's just go with that for now. What's the rest of the scroll say?"

Giving each end to a Naruto, the eight remaining Narutos attempted to read the scroll. From what they figured, it was a summon scroll of some kind for some creature not native to the Konoha area. There was something about many being one, which sounded to Naruto like the shadow clone technique they were currently using, a name (Orochimaru, whoever that was), and phrase that was repeated throughout the whole thing: "Riptide Project." Strangely, there were instructions at the bottom of the scroll on how to use it, involving a hand print of blood and a series of hand signs.

Each of them tried to prick their fingers for the blood, causing all the shadow clones to pop, and the real one to remain behind with a bloodied finger and new memories of the nine other perspectives of that particular meeting. As he went to activate the scroll, however, he heard someone coming, and tucked it away before rolling up the Forbidden Scroll, tripping on an exposed root as Iruka came onto the scene.

Naruto would forget about the "Sliva" scroll until a couple days later, as he struggled to get loose from the log Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura left him tied to.

"Umph!" He grunted, getting one arm free. "You'd think I'd be, nngh, better at this sort of thing." He mutter to himself as he worked on freeing his other arm. As he shifted around, he bumped the pocket where he had placed the summon scroll he found and it fell out, clattering to the ground. He stared at it for a couple seconds, before remembering where it came from. His struggles doubled as he attempted to extricate himself and finish what he had started two days ago.

Finally, he did it and he picked up the scroll. Hiding away in the woods again, this time at a different location, he pricked his thumb and smeared it across his hand, before placing the bloody palm on the parchment. Almost immediately, the hand print glowed and he snapped off the hand signs before the glowing could stop, pumping as much chakra as he could into the jutsu before he smacked the ground.

And in a puff of smoke, three large and sinewy... _things_ appeared. To his right was the longest of the three, easily able to coil itself around the Hokage Tower ten times and still have some left over. Its large, pointed head glanced around as its pray mantis-style claws waved.

To his left was a more stocky creature, but this one had what appeared to be four pointed heads and three claws, all of which were pointed in a different direction.

And directly in front of him was the creepiest of them all. It seemed to be made up of thousands of writhing serpentine bodies, the pointed heads and claws moving almost non-stop as the each kept watch of their surroundings. It was this one that noticed him first. The creature(s?) seemed to turn towards the other two and a series of several simultaneous sharp clicking sounds emanated from the mass, drawing their attention onto Naruto as well.

The one to his left spoke to him first. "Are you the being that brought us here?" it asked him mentally, leaving Naruto with the impression that it was known as an "Overlord."

"Y-yes!" he stuttered, in awe of the monsters he had summoned.

"Do you know what we are?" asked the right-hand monster, leaving the distinct feeling of a "Queen."

"If I read the word right, you are called 'Sliva's?" Naruto hazarded.

"It is a close approximation of our name," said a hundred voices from the one in front of him. "We are the Slivers. We are Legion." Naruto got the feeling that not only was the Legion talking about itself, but about Slivers in general.

"Prove to us that you are worthy of us," said the Overlord.

"And you may call on our power," continued the Queen.

"And if we are satisfied, you might be part of us as well," finished the Legion.

Naruto blinked. Part of them? He didn't want to turn into one of these Sliver creatures. "What do you mean 'be part of you?'"

"All Slivers share power," explained Overlord. "If we make you part of us, you will have that power, too."

"But will I still look like me?"

"You will look as you will look because you choose to look it," answered Queen.

"...I'll take that as a yes, dattebayo... What must I do to prove myself worthy?"

"Show us you can be one and many, and show us your strength," continued Legion. Naruto was beginning to sense a pattern here... But prove that he could be one and many? That was obvious!

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto performed the final seal of the jutsu, not even bothering to think about the rest and using a jonin-level technique without even realizing it. Instantly, ten Narutos appeared lined up behind him, to prevent any confusion as to which was the original.

Queen circled around the eleven Narutos, impressing upon him its great length. "You are all the same, but not one. Prove yourselves."

Naruto sent one of his clones to ask Overlord for a number or something similar without telling anyone else. After receiving it, the clone walked away and dispelled, allowing Naruto to turn to the three and repeating the information.

"A flawed legion," commented Legion. "But a legion nonetheless."

"Now we shall test your power. Perform this summon." commanded Overlord. Naruto suddenly felt his chakra being molded for him, and he quickly performed the hand seals for the summoning jutsu, not knowing that most summon sequences require a blood sacrifice to work.

After slapping his hand on the ground, there was a puff of smoke and a small, thin, light green Sliver appeared in front of him. Looking at the newcomer confusedly, he turned to look at Legion.

"We are Quick," spoke the new Sliver. Naruto felt Overlord mold his chakra again, and two new Slivers appeared without him having to use handsigns. One was the brown of tree bark and thickly muscled, a set of spines coming out of its back. The instant it appeared, Naruto could see Quick and the other new one get bulkier. The other was a paler brown and had only one claw, but its skin seemed to writhe sickeningly. Its appearance made the other two's skin crawl as well.

"We are Might and Brood," the newest members introduced themselves. "Fight us." And with that, Might leapt forward, striking one of Naruto's clones, which promptly disappeared. Naruto found himself having to dodge as Quick and Brood attacked him and his clones as well.

It was a long and difficult fight, especially when it turned out that every time one of the Slivers nicked him with its claws, an new Sliver would burst out of it, quickly taking on the characteristics of the other three as it did so. He spammed his clone technique, taking out several of the new Slivers, and concentrated his forces on taking out the Might Sliver.

When he managed to kill it, every Sliver in the area, including Overlord, Queen, and Legion, became slightly less bulky and muscled, but they lost none of the other characteristics they had gained. Noticing how Slivers were still being produced from when he would get hit, he then concentrated on taking out Brood, figuring that it must be the reason for that ability. As he managed to get in a lucky shot with one of his clones, the fighting abruptly stopped, several new Slivers still in the circle created by the Sliver Queen's coils.

"You have done well," commented Legion.

"You are permitted to summon us at your leisure," added Overlord.

"Quick shall remain to teach you of Slivers," finished Queen, before they and the newly born Slivers vanished in a puff.

A/N: And that's my idea so far. Basically, the Slivers were an experiment by Orochimaru in his attempts to create the impure resurrection technique. He found the records of the Riptide Project of a hundred thousand years ago and has been attempting to replicate their success in reviving dead tissue. Somehow (use your imaginations), he managed to revive the Sliver Queen, but it escaped before he could learn anything from it. After Orochimaru's exile, the Yondaime tried to capture the Slivers, but only managed to seal them away in another dimension as a set of summons.

From there, the Sliver's history is as normal for the Magic the Gathering universe, though the Sliver Queen, Sliver Overlord, and Sliver Legion currently coexist and, being all of the same hive-mind, rule over the Sliver Hive as one being.

Anything the Sliver cards would state as requiring mana to perform can instead be done using their summoner's chakra.

Have fun.


	3. Jyuunanabi: Ninjamorphs?

Jyuunanabi: Ninjamorphs (needs better title)

A/N: This is a crossover with Animorphs, which is a series that doesn't have much love on ffnet, even though it's a pretty good story. Also, since ffnet doesn't allow great than/ less than signs, thought-speak will be in slashes /like this.\

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm not even going to try to conceal my identity any, especially since I'm writing this after we've won. Won what, you ask? Well, that's a long story...

It was only a few days after Kakashi-sensei's bell test, and, oddly, he had practically ordered us to get to know each other better, on the premise of learning to be a better team. Sakura, well, she didn't really have much more to add than we already knew: she was the first ninja in her family, she was incredibly obsessed with Sasuke, and she didn't like me.

Sasuke was going to be a tough nut to crack, so I decided to go next. The two of them had already known the basics: I was an orphan and none of the adults liked me. But they were surprised by some of my depths, having only known my prankster side. I had already shown them my apartment, which had Sakura rather shocked about the condition it was in. But now I was taking them to my favourite spot in the village, on top of the Hokage Monument, specifically, the Yondaime's head as it neared sunset.

"Oh, wow..." marvelled Sakura. "Naruto, this view is amazing!"

"Yeah. Not many people come up this way, so I like to come up here to think. And... looking at the village like this... it reminds me why I want to be Hokage. I want to protect this – my home."

It was right after I said that, that our fortunes changed, and a war even more secret than the typical ninja war was revealed to us. Sasuke, with his keen eyesight, saw it first. A collection of blue lights that were coming down from the sky. Right to where we were standing. We all prepared a kunai to fend off whatever it was, only to have to shield ourselves from the wind as the egg-shaped thing touched the ground. It wasn't long after it appeared that it opened, a bright light shining forth from a circular hole that had opened up in the side.

/Do not be frightened,\ said a voice. Only, it had arrived in our heads without bothering to go through our ears. As we glanced at each other and held our weapons more resolutely, a figure stepped out of the light.

It was a strange figure, like a horse with a human torso where the horse's head would be, and small horns on top of its human head. It stepped forward, the human part holding itself high, before it suddenly stumbled and hit the ground. Without even looking at us, Sakura dashed forward.

"You're hurt!"

/Yes,\ said the voice. /I am dying.\ A wave of pain, coming from the same place as the voice, swept over me, and I heard a gasp off to the side. The horns, which I could now see had eyes on top, which was kinda creepy, to be honest, twisted towards the direction the gasp came from. /You can come out. I will not hurt you.\

Sasuke and I looked over in the same direction and I blinked in surprise as Hinata stepped out of the shadows. I hadn't even realized she was there, but she shyly stepped closer to us, poking her fingers together. The creature looked up at Sakura with a pair of eyes on its face, so it had four in total, and said something we couldn't hear.

"But, we've got to get you to a hospital or something!"

/No. I will die. The wound is fatal.\

Hinata stepped closer to the figure, like Sakura, as Sasuke and I stayed at the ready, "B-but, you can't die... Y-you're something unique a-and..."

/I am not unique. There are more like me out there,\ the creature pointed towards the sky. /But what is more important are the ones that are down here.\

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. "If there are more like you in the Elemental Countries-"

/They are not like me.\ The creature let our another burst of pain. I knew that sensation. I felt it when my Shadow Clones died against Kakashi-sensei. It was death. He was dying before our eyes.

"How are they different?" asked Sakura.

/They are here to rule you all.\ The mental voice left no room for doubt. He was telling the truth.

"But wouldn't someone have noticed even something so... alien?" asked Sasuke.

/They are vastly different from you or I. They are called Yeerks and they are... parasites, living in the bodies of other species. When they have taken a host, what we then call "Controllers," they learn what they need to do to blend in and pretend to be the person they took over. If they can, they attempt to get voluntary hosts, but they can still take control of an unwilling target.\

"So why don't we just tell someone about it?" asked Sasuke. "With your ship and your body, I'm sure we could convince the Hokage to-"

/They will leave no trace of either one. They have weapons that can eliminate all but a few molecules. And they will be here soon.\

"But no one will believe us without proof!" I protested. "We have to get you to a hospital or something!"

/There is no time. But, perhaps...\

"What?" asked Sakura.

/Go into my ship. There is a small blue box inside. It is plain, but it should be obvious where it is. Bring it here quickly, I have little time left, and the Yeerks will be here soon.\

She then nodded before going into the egg-shaped thing the creature came out of. It wasn't long after that she re-emerged, a small, blue box in her hands.

/Gather around,\ said the creature. /And each of you place one hand on a side of the box. I am going to give you power, the ability to fight against the creatures that are invading your world.\ Sasuke was already over there when the creature said "power," and I reluctantly followed after, before doing as he asked. Then one of his hands, which I then saw had seven fingers, joined us on another side of the box, and I felt a strange tingling sensation go throughout my body.

/You now have the power to morph,\ the creature explained. /All you must do is touch an animal and concentrate, and you will be able to assume its form. But do not stay in its form for more than two of your hours, or you will be trapped like that forever.\ Suddenly, the blue light that bathed the area was being overlapped by a red light, and a sense of panic came over us from the creature. /Run! Now! You do not yet have the power to face this foe!\

"But what about you?" protested Sakura.

/I am not long to live regardless. Please, just go!\ And he shoved her away with a hand to her forehead. She reeled back for a moment, before shaking her head and joining us as we all shot off into the woods with speed that startled the creature, though I stopped for a quick moment to grab the box. But I had to see what it was we were up against, if it was a creature we could not truly fight, so I stayed in the shadows, careful not to be seen. I could tell that Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata had stuck around as well, though we all hid in different areas of the forest surrounding the Yondaime's head.

The red lights revealed themselves to be another vessel, this one shaped like a double-headed battle axe, as well as two cockroach-looking ones that landed on either side. From the axe-like ship's side a door formed, and several strange creatures, covered in blades and holding what looked like strangely-shaped crossbows emerged, before forming a perimeter around the clearing.

/Hork-Bajir,\ came the creature's not-voice, startling all of us. /They are involuntary Controllers. A good people enslaved against their will. They are to be pitied.\

After that, several strange, worm-like beings slithered out of the ship, four glowing red eyes around their circular mouths.

/Taxxons. They are also Controllers, but unlike the Hork-Bajir, they are voluntary. They are evil and eat anything they can.\

It wasn't long after that, that the Hork-Bajir and Taxxons turned towards the axe-like ship. I wasn't a genius by most means, but even I could recognize when something stood at attention.

And out stepped another one of the creature who gave us the power to morph. But unlike the nice one, this creature gave off Killing Intent unlike anything we had ever felt before.

/Visser Three. The only Andalite Controller.\ It seemed like the "Andalite" had more to say, but he was cut off as "Visser Three" spoke, his mental voice dripping malevolence.

/Well, well. Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. It has been a long time, hasn't it? How many of our fighters did you shred in the battle above? Seven? Or was it eight? Ah, well, it doesn't matter. You are the last Andalite in this system, aside from my host, of course. I watched as the dome ship burned, descending into this quaint planet's atmosphere.\

/There will be more,\ the creature, Elfangor, replied.

/And by then it will be too late. We'll have taken this world, I'll be Visser ONE!\

/Why this world? You have so many others, why would you want this one?\

/Because they are so easy to fool, especially since our agent took care of one of the only clans that could detect an infected host. And their powers make them useful no matter what world we'd take them to. And I promise you this, Prince Elfangor.\ Visser Three moved closer to the fallen prince, and I was sorely tempted to leap out and attack. /After we've taken this world, we will move against the Andalite home world, and I will personally see to having my top lieutenants put in your families'- ARGH!\ Just as Visser Three was making his threat, Elfangor struck with a barbed tail I hadn't noticed before, striking very close to one of the horn-eye-things upon his head. At the same time, his ship fired a bright blue beam that utterly destroyed one of the roach-like ships.

Even with the distance I was from the clearing, I could feel the heat of the Yeerk's ship burning away.

/FIRE!\ roared the Visser. /DESTROY HIS SHIP!\ The axe ship and the remaining roach ship fired and the friendly Andalite's ship burned. But in the light of the beams, I saw something that chilled me to the bone: the shine of ninja headbands, a few of which had lines slashed across them. There were already some human-Controllers. Some were even missing-nin. His mental voice seething, Visser Three commanded his soldiers to hold Elfangor.

And then we saw why Elfangor had warned us off trying to fight at this time. Visser Three began to morph. It wasn't pretty, nor was it impressive, as I'm sure he didn't want the ANBU who patrolled near the monument to find them. Unless, of course, the ninja I saw were the ANBU that patrolled near the monument.

Whatever it was that Visser Three morphed into, it was big and round, and from my vantage point I saw its mouth made up most of its body. And when it opened its mouth, it swallowed Elfangor whole. That's when I heard a rustle in the bushes and I glanced over to see that Hinata had fainted. And the Hork-Bajir and the ninja had noticed. I was noticeable as always in my jumpsuit, but with a quick henge into a masked ANBU I was able to use some clones to distract the Controllers as I grabbed Hinata and ran, hoping that Sasuke and Sakura were able to escape as well.

This was going to be tough.

It was a few hours later when we managed to meet up again. Hinata was awake, though she had fainted again when she saw I was carrying her. Sasuke was especially grim when I saw him.

"What's up, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Naruto. You and Sakura would have learned about this when it was my turn to talk, but... You know that I'm the last Uchiha in Konoha. What you don't know is that my brother is the reason." I was almost paralyzed with shock, and Sakura and Hinata were just as rigid. "And what that... Visser Three was talking about, of a clan that was destroyed that could have detected them? I think he was talking about the Uchiha clan." He glanced at Hinata. "The Hyuuga were probably next." Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth in fear as the implication set in.

"So, you think this agent of theirs was your brother?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded gravely.

"Its these Yeerks' fault that my family is dead. They're going to pay."

"B-but first we need to actually have some animals to morph into," said Hinata.

"That's not all," Sakura started. "When Prince Elfangor pushed me back... He put some information in my head. I know some weaknesses of the Yeerks that could help us out."

"So this is it, huh?" said Naruto. "Four rookie ninja against an army of mind controlling parasites? Looks like we're gonna need to get good fast."

A/N: And there you have it. A set up for what could be an interesting story. That is, if anyone else has interest in both of these stories. One big thing to remember is that Hinata is on a different team than the other three, not to mention Naruto's "friend" the Kyuubi.

Some bits that I thought of that you don't have to use is a list of various Controllers that could be used in this story:

Kakashi (for that added hardship)

Akatsuki (all of them, even Madara)

Orochimaru (Actually one of the oldest Controllers)

Hiashi (Its why he's such a dick.)

Neji (him too)

All Sound ninja

Danzo and his Root Ninja

However, the Hokage is not a Controller, though the Kazekage is. And Jinchuriki are so inherently powerful that they cannot be made into Controllers (especially evidenced by Gaara, which is part of the reason why the Kazekage-Controller continually tried to get him assassinated).


End file.
